Southern Cross
by Ore no Naruto
Summary: Welcome to Konoha Gakuen! In this school we have the mysterious ‘Southern Cross’. There are people who thought they’re just rumors. But, is it true? What is Southern Cross? Who’s Kyuubi anyway? AU [SasuNaru, UkeNaru] ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** If Naruto is mine, my father is Brad Pitt

**Rating:** T (I think)

**Pairing:** I'm still thinking about it. It's between SasuNaru, NejiNaru, or GaaNaru

**Summary:** Welcome to Konoha High! In this school we have the mysterious 'Southern Cross'. There are people who thought they're just rumors. But, is it true? What is Southern Cross? Who's Kyuubi anyway?

**A/N: **This is AU, and there's many OOC ness (especially Neji). Sorry for the bad grammar. XD

**Prologue **

In a city named Konoha, there's a famous school. That school is Konoha High School. Konoha High contains of two building. One is for ordinary class and one is for special class. Even the teachers are different. The building for special class is much smaller than the ordinary class. There's just a few number of ordinary class students that ever saw students in special class. (1)

Today is an ordinary day for the ordinary class.

"Oh My God, look! They answer it!" A 16 years old-blonde girl ran to her friend when she sees an envelope in her shoe locker. (2)

"I can't believe it! So the rumor is true!" said her -pink haired- friend.

They squeal more when they saw what was in it and ran down the hall to their classroom. In the back, three people sighed when they saw the girls act.

"I knew it; this is going to be troublesome," The first one was a person with black pig tailed hair sighed more.

"Well, we have to do it, or he'll get mad, Shika," The second was a person with long black hair and he has white eyes (or silver?).

"It's our job," said the third person with red blood hair, a 'love' tattoo on his forehead, and looks as if he's wearing mascara. Then, he took Shikamaru's laptop to see their assignment from him.

"Che…" Shikamaru walks to his class, _'Why must he summon me to do it?'_

"I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be the genius?" said the second guy.

"…" Shikamaru just shrugged. '_Baka Neji, aren't you supposed to be a genius too?'_

"Our client is Yamanaka Ino. She wants us to…" the red haired guy stop reading and stared at the laptop.

"To what, Gaara?" asked Neji.

"To be her boyfriend for a day…"

"Well, who's going to do that?"

Neji and Gaara stared at Shikamaru. Moreover, being the genius he is, he understands it quickly. He tried to glare at them, but he knows that their glare is much scarier than his. Besides, he's too tired to glare.

"Why?"

"…" Gaara just smirked at him.

Neji quickly added when he looked at Gaara's smirk, "Cause this is your first assignment and we're seniors!"

"Che." _'Why did I even join this group?'_

- The bell rang -

Then, the three of them went to their classes. Of course, before that Shikamaru took his laptop back from Gaara.

**-After School- **

Ino read the letter again at the courtyard. She's so excited that she could imagine herself with a Southern Cross and has a boyfriend (for a day) at the same time. She already had a hard time when her old friend told her to go on a double date (well, if your friend told you that her boyfriend is kind, handsome and ask if you have a boyfriend or not; you would say that you have a boyfriend too, right?) and no one bothered to help her when she asked them, so she just did the best thing she could-write to the Southern Cross in a red envelope and put it in shoe locker number 9. (3)

_Miss Yamanaka Ino, _

_We accept your request. We will send our best men to help you. __  
__Please don't tell anyone that the man we chose is in Southern Cross. __  
__If you don't tell to anyone, maybe you will see us again. __  
__If you do tell, you will see our sadistic captain. _

_The men that we send are Lazy Kage, Snowman, and Shukaku _

_One of them will be your boyfriend for a day. __  
__The two of them will help you with your 'dating problem'. _

_Southern Cross(4) _

_P.S: __  
__Don't worry, they're good looking and smart too. __  
__Meet them at the courtyard after school. _

"But I already told Sakura." Ino whispered to herself.

"You mean that pink haired girl?"

Ino jumped, startled at the voice. She turns around, want to know who the source of that low but smooth voice is. Now, she's looking at black haired guy with two guys behind him. One was a white eyed cool guy and the other was a red haired sexy guy. '_Wow, they're handsome!'_

"Um, are you guys Lazy Kage, Snowman, and Shukaku?" she asked them after knowing that the first guy must be the one with that low but smooth voice.

They argued for a minute, then answered with a "Yes".

The three of them said in unison, "We're the Southern Cross and we're here to help you with your problem."

**A/N:**

(1) Cause ordinary class start at 8 am until 4 pm (schools in Japan ends at 4 pm or so, I think) but special class start on 10 am until 5 pm. And when it's gym class, the ordinary class is outdoor but the special class is indoor.

(2) High schools in Japan only have shoe lockers, right? When they arrive to school, they change their shoes to some kind of sandals.

(3) You will find out later in chapter one.

(4) I pick that from the title of my comic book. About four people who want to be detectives in school. The leader has photographic memory. The computer expert has hair that modeled like dog st (a girl). The lock-picking expert is a pervert (his level is same like Jiraiya). In addition, there's one girl who is the main character, she is the one that found the other three people so she can make detective club.

Thanks to: Elcrane; my beta reader, Tsuki-chan (Hanbun no Tsuki); for telling me my mistakes, and Vanissa (_'fun-nee-sa'_ and not Vanessa) ; for your suggestions.

In chapter one: You will find out who's Kyuubi and there's Naruto's and Sasuke's appearance!

Well, please review!

かずき とうこ ♥


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** Not me! If I did, I'd probably have a twin bro named Seishi..

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**A/N:** Sorry, there's no Kyuubi in chapter one. I'll make it in chapter two. Hehe.. and I'm a little dissapointed... People who reviewed were just my friends! and nobody else (except for 2 people)! So I'm so depressed... Is it because this story isn't interesting? If it is, please tell me..

**P.S: **This is AU and English is not my first language.

'Sasuke's thoughts'  
_Narrator speaking_  
'_thoughts'_

**Chapter One - The Meeting **

A dark black, bluish haired boy name Uchiha Sasuke made his way to the principal office with the famous Uchiha™ glare on. He had just been promoted to the special class because of his excellent marks on every subject. He didn't want to go there, but there were five things that made him 'had' to go, and those things were:

1. His guardian's friend, Kakashi teaches the special class. He had threatened him that if he doesn't go there he'll lecture him about 'The Birds and Bees' and tie him to a wooden chair with Icha Icha Paradise in front of him.

2. His guardian, who was also his older brother, went to the special class when he was the same age as Sasuke. Now he's a successful business man and has his own company, Akatsuki (even though he is only twenty four years old).

3. His best friend had been promoted to the special class 2 weeks ago.

4. He could face all kinds of challenges in the special class.

5. Cause the principal 'says so'.

He is really mad now. Kakashi was the culprit! He was the one that suggested his name to the principal and that's the reason why he's glaring at anyone who is in his way.

-grumble- "That pervert!"

_Golden hair shines in the crowd of black_

That pervert was actually the one who made Sasuke's grades become better. Kakashi had black mailed him with his baby photos (If his fans got that pictures.. –shiver-). Thus, he had no choice but to do his best in the exam. In the end, he scored 396 out of 400.

-grumble- "Making me do all these things..."

_with adoring azure colored eyes that made them look innocent_

The principal's representative then came to his class after the score announcement to tell him that he had been promoted to the special class.

-grumble- "...now I have to go to that stupid special class…"

_a_ _small, slim yet muscular body can be seen inside the black jacket_

Everybody and especially his fan girls (and boys), congratulate him. Well, not in a normal way. He heard them going 'Kyaa' here, 'Kyaa' there, and there were countless of failed attempts to hug him. However, there were also other people who were jealous or mad at him because they weren't the ones who got 'the chance' to go to the special class.

-shudder-

_tan body walks gracefully between all of them,_

He remembered that he had gotten first place because of his score. Teachers then started to compare him with his brother more. Sasuke always wanted everyone to acknowledge him for who he is, not because he's Itachi's younger brother.

-grumble-

_a small sincere smile was plastered to the cute face, a smile that can make anyone melt_

'Where is the principal office anyway?' Sasuke looks around. This was his first time here (the principal office is between the special class building and the normal one). Then, something caught his eyes.

_three whiskers on each cheek made them even adorable._

'**Principal's Office – Tsunade The Great and A Walking Goddess' **–sweat drop- 'What a lame name for an office.' he thought.

_You can hear the sounds of people fainting and some are even having nosebleeds just looking at his face_

KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!! "Uchiha?" asked a female voice from inside.

"Hn…"

"Come on in, and next time…open that mouth of yours!"

"Hn…" He shut the door behind him.

"GAH!!!" The principal grumbled angrily as she pulled at her hair, annoyed at the stoic boy's big ego and bastard like attitude. '_What's with kids these days? It's like they're going mute or something!_'

Sasuke smirked at the principal's little antics. The principal seems to be a very interesting person. Sasuke had thought that her office was pretty nice too. There were shelves upon shelves of books 'Did I just see some orange books…?', some couches at the side, a table with a comfortable looking black leather chair behind it, on top of her table was a computer and files were scattered everywhere 'Is that saliva I see?', a big flat screen TV in front of the other couches, and there was probably a bathroom behind the door at the side of the room. 'It sure is nice to have an office like this.'

_-gasp- The blond boy opens the door to the which leads to the school bridge, is he from special class? Or does he want to go and visit the principal? Wow, it must be a difficult task for him to face the principal… There were rumors about the principal beating the crap out of a person just because he has asked her to return the loan she had owed with her fists of iron. Not just that, to make matters worst, she was known for her very, VERY short temper..._

"Ahem! Uchiha, please sit down. I assume that you already know why I've called you here?" The principal's booming voice had brought Sasuke back from his thoughts to the real world.

"Hn"

The principal glared at him threateningly.

Sasuke let out a sigh of defeat while rolling his eyes. "Yes."

"Well, Uchiha! You must thank that guardian of yours for helping to promote you to the special class. And you're really lucky that Kakashi will also be your homeroom teacher!"

'Lucky my ass! Thank him? For what? Blackmailing me!?'

"…and because you're a new student, someone has been assigned to be your guide. Students are often offered to act as guides for the new students. Prefects often do it too, but we find that with normal students as guides, it often helps the new student create fast friends and they can get used to their surrounding much faster and easier."

'A guide?'

"Ahem! Uchiha, this is your lucky day! Cause the one who'll guide you is none other than…"

_It seems that our golden, cute, adorable, sweet, perfect (JUST GET DOWN WITH IT!)…um...boy, is really making his way to the principal's office…_

Suddenly, a blond boy came in the office without knocking before the principal could finish her speech. "Yo!"

"… our Head Boy," finished the principal lamely.

The blond grinned. "Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet 'cha!"

'NANI?!! What the hell?! This is the Head Boy?!'

'…'

'………'

'Well, he is cute…' Sasuke tried to fight the blush which was currently making its way to his cheeks as he realized what he had just thought. 'Wait! Not cute! Cute means ugly but adorable, and he's not ugly. He's gorgeous!'

'_Why is he looking at me like that?' _The blond thought. "Tsunade-baachan, are you sure this is the guy Kakashi had suggested?" (1)

'Huh? Baachan? Baachan!! As in…this guy is the principal's grandson?'

"Yup. This is Uchiha Sasuke." It seems like the principal likes the nickname.

"Oh! That one…Itachi's brother…and his what are his scored?"

'Wait a minute! He knows my brother?!'

"396."

The blond frowned. "Wow… Shouldn't he need at least 398 to get into the special class?"

'What?!'

"Yes, but Kakashi had nominated him. He said that Itachi had wanted his brother to go into the special class. Besides, he's got the potentials…"

'So, students from the special class are that good, huh?'

"Hm…I see… Ok! Come on then, Uchiha! I'll show you around!"

"Hn." Sasuke followed his 'guide' from behind while looking fondly at Naruto's ass as he followed. 'It seems that my school life is going to turn out to be quite an interesting one after all…'

When they had left the office, the blond boy suddenly stopped and turned around to walk up to Sasuke. When he was in front of Sasuke, he whispered into Sasuke's ear, making his soft lips brush softly against Sasuke's ears. "Welcome to the special class, Sa-su-ke…" he whispered, causing Sasuke to shiver in pleasure as he felt Naruto's hot breath against his cheek and ear. The one stoic Uchiha blushed and it making the blond smirk a very seductive smirk.

'Definitely interesting!' He sneaked a glance at the blond boy next to him. 'I just wish that he won't do that again…or I'm going to pounce him…'

* * *

(1) Obaa-chan: Grandma, Oba-chan: aunt. It's different.. The same thing goes to Ojii-chan: Grandpa, Oji-chan: uncle. 

**A/N: Well, that's it! Special thanks to:**

**El-chan for Beta-ed this fic! I can't update without you.**  
**Hanbun no Tsuki for always be there with me and giving me supports**  
**Vanissa; thanks reviewnya.. tapi laen kali pk bhs inggris kek! Dasar pemales lo..**  
**Sicklen**  
**and last but not least; makacatori.**

**-Bows-**

**Please review!! Just click the pretty little button..**

かずき とうこ ♥


End file.
